Chibi Chibi's Surprise
by serendipitous dreams
Summary: [SailorStars] What happens when you mix Usagi, Seiya, and Chibi-Chibi? A whole lot of wierdness!
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon and its characters. They were created by the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi. That being said, this is just a story for amusement and not for profit. Don't try and sue me.**Author's Notes:** My first attempt at a Sailor Moon fanfic. Please R&R-do not distrubute the story without my permission! Just ask. I'll most likely tell you yes anyway.  
The storyline of the story is in the Stars season, not too long after Chibi-Chibi appeared. Chibi-Chibi's Surprise-Part 1  
By: serendepitous dreams _Chibi-Chibi. . ._Usagi frowned as she thought about the little girl who had just appeared in front of her several days back. The little girl was a mystery to everyone. She had appeared just as Chibi-Usa had, and everyone wondered-could she possibly be Usagi's second child?As far as everyone knew, Chibi-Usa was Usagi's only child. Even Pluto had confirmed it. Unless the future was changing, and Chibi-Chibi was a new addition to her future family. Yet still. . .there was something to the little girl that Usagi couldn't place. There was an aura about her.Usagi felt a slight nudge in her back. "Oi, Odango!" Usagi grit her teeth for a moment. It always seemed that the boy behind her was always asking a question of some sort. _And here I was thinking he was going to let me go today._"Nani," she whispered loud enough for Kou Seiya to hear. She could almost feel him smiling behind her, like he usually did when he asked her a question in class. It didn't matter if she answered him anyway, she could barely concentrate on what was being written on the board. _Mou. . .I wish class was over already._ Sighing, Usagi looked up at the clock. _Too much time left_.She was about to turn to face Seiya when she noticed Minako turn to look at her. As Minako gave her a sly grin, Usagi felt her cheeks grow hot. Usagi sighed and put her elbows on her desk. _I don't know why she smiles like that. It's the same with Makoto and Ami. What's wrong with talking to Seiya? It's not like anything's going on-I have Mamo-chan_.""Odango!"Usagi ignored the call and stared at the board. Everything was becoming blurry and she couldn't understand what the instructor was saying. Everything that was coming out of his mouth was jibberish. Just when Usagi felt she was about to fall asleep, the bell rang loudly.Usagi blinked. It wasn't too long ago that she looked up at the clock. She looked up again and noticed that, indeed, classes were over for the day. As she got up and stretched, Minako walked up to Usagi. "What pleasantries are you and Seiya-kun exchanging today?" she inquired with a small giggle."None, Minako-chan," Usagi replied. She turned around to look behind her. Seiya had already left the classroom. She looked around for the other two boys that made up Three Lights music group along with Seiya. "They're all gone!"Makoto and Ami walked up to the two girls. "They just left, Usagi-chan," Makoto said, pointing at the door."Seiya had a question in class. . ."Minako laughed. "He always has a question to ask you, Usagi-chan. Everyday he tries to ask you something. . .""Or tries to wake you up," Ami chimed in.Usagi's jaw dropped. "I do not fall asleep in class," she defended herself. The other girls laughed in response. "Well, this time, he may have something to tell me. . .so I'm going to go look for him."As she headed for the door, Minako called out, "Are you still meeting us at Crown?"Usagi turned to nod. "I'll be there!" she called back cheerily. _He better have had something important to tell me. . ._ she thought inwardly as she walked out of the classroom and made her way outside. She squinted as she searched the yard for Seiya. Her eyes widened when she saw him leaning against a tree near the entrance of the school. Usagi made her way over to him."Where are Yaten and Taiki?" Usagi asked when she approached Seiya.Seiya nodded back towards the school. "They're still at their lockers," he replied.Usagi nodded. "I see. What were you trying to ask me in class?"Seiya turned to look at her and gave her one of his usual cocky smiles. "I realized I hadn't bugged you once today yet, so I thought I'd say hello."Usagi rolled her eyes. Instead of giving him a response, she started to walk past the entrance of the school. "Oi, where are you going?" Seiya's question made her stop for a moment."Rei-chan is meeting all of us at Crown," Usagi replied."Don't forget the math exam coming up in a few days," Seiya said. "You wouldn't want to be left behind, Odango."Usagi clenched her fist. "Still making fun of me?" she asked, turning to face him.Seiya's expression changed. "I just want to make sure you're doing alright and won't get left behind. I know how much you don't like math." Usagi's eyes widened in surprise at the change in his demeanor."I didn't know you even worried," Usagi said, almost teasingly. She watched as his cheeks started to color slightly. _Why is he blushing?_ Usagi thought inwardly. She wasn't given an answer to the silent question. As Seiya opened his mouth to reply, a flash of red caught Usagi's eyes. She turned to look near the entrance of the school. "Chibi-chibi!"Seiya gave her a look of confusion and turned to where she was looking. He frowned. "What is your little sister doing here?" he asked.Usagi shrugged. It was one of the mysteries concerning her "younger sister". She was always running around somewhere by herself-and then she would show up without notice back at the house. "Chibi-chibi!" Usagi called to the little girl. Chibi-Chibi turned to Usagi and Seiya and grinned. Then suddenly, she took."Gah!" Usagi cried out. She knew her mother wasn't nearby-she had errands to do in the nearby town. "Chibi-Chibi, chotto!" She took off after the little girl."It doesn't appear your mother is anywhere nearby," Seiya said. Usagi turned. She didn't realize Seiya had followed her. "Does she do this often?"Usagi hesitated. Chibi-Chibi _had_ done this kind of thing often-too often. "Not really," she replied with a nervous laugh. She looked around for a sign of the little girl. Her eyes widened when she saw the little girl skipping around a swing set in a park. "There!"Usagi and Seiya started heading towards the park. "Chibi-Chibi!" Usagi called out. "Come here!" Chibi-Chibi gave another grin and jumped effortlessly on the swings-feet first."Dame!" Usagi called, as her heart started pounding. She and Seiya ran over to the swings. Usagi's heart was still pounding as she watched the little girl swing by bending her knees and swinging back and forth.Seiya walked away from Usagi. "I'll move over to the other side to make sure she doesn't fall off," Seiya said. "Then we try and catch her and bring her down before she hurts herself." Usagi nodded. "On three!" Usagi watched as Chibi-Chibi swung back and forth on the swing. "One."_How can she even swing so easily?_ Usagi wondered inwardly. The little girl was giggling happily while she bent her knees to propel herself even faster. _I would have already fallen off. . ._"Two."Usagi tensed, memorizing the rhythm of Chibi-Chibi's swing."Three!"Usagi jumped forward just as Seiya had-and at the same moment, Chibi-Chibi decided to jump off the swing. Usagi watched as the little girl flew above her. . .and then she watched as Seiya's face got closer and closer to hers."Augh!" Usagi and Seiya bumped heads and landed on the ground with a thump. "Ow!" Usagi cried out, rubbing her forehead."Odango! Are you all right?" Seiya asked worriedly. Usagi nodded, but didn't reply. She heard a giggle and looked to see that Chibi-Chibi had appeared in front of the two. "Chibi-Chibi, are you all right?" Seiya asked the little girl.Chibi-Chibi gave another giggle-and then started glowing a pink color. Usagi gasped. "Chibi-Chibi. . ." she whispered."What's going on?" Seiya asked. Usagi could hear worry in Seiya's voice. She felt him gently grab her shoulder in concern. Suddenly, the pink light blasted out, blinding Usagi and Seiya. Usagi shut her eyes.It was only when she felt that she needed a breath of air did Usagi realize she was holding her breath. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Chibi-Chibi was smiling at her. "Ne, Seiya. . ." Usagi started, but stopped when she realized something. _Why do I sound like that?_ She turned to her right to look at Seiya. He wasn't there anymore!"Augh!" a voice yelped to her left. Usagi turned and almost fainted. It was _her_!_To be continued. . ._


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer:** See Part 1**Author's Notes:** Thanks all of those who have reviewed! I totally appreciate your input. This part might get a bit confusing. I tried really hard to get the idea across, so hopefully it worked. Chibi-Chibi's SurprisePart 2  
By: serendepitous dreams "Gah!" Usagi had to jump back. Those blue eyes. . .that long, blonde hair. . .she squinted her eyes and checked for a mirror. How could she be staring at her own reflection? Before she could say anything else, her "twin" jumped to her feet.Usagi scurried to her feet. "Who are you?" she and her "reflection" asked at the same time. Usagi lifted her hand to point at the girl when she realized something. _My arm. . ._ Her right arm was covered by a dark-blue sleeve. _Wait a minute. . ._ As she brought her arm down, she followed her arm with her eyes. _This looks like Juuban High's Uniform, except_A wail escaped Usagi when she realized what was going on. "OOdango. . .?" the girl in front of her stuttered. Usagi stopped wailing and brought her hand up to cover her mouth. _I have to make sure. . ._ Usagi thought frantically as she reached down for her bag and grabbed her compact mirror. Her heart skipped a beat when her fears were confirmed.Usagi stopped herself before she could let another scream out. _How can Seiya. . .My body. . .I'm trapped in Seiya's body?_ She didn't want another scream coming out of _this_ body. It sounded too weird. The mirror slipped out of her hands and she looked down at Seiya. "Seiya," she whispered, "What happened?"Seiya shook his head. Usagi raised her eyebrows, watching. It was still weird to see her own image staring back at her. "The last thing I remember was trying to catch Chibi and then a weird pink light."A thought entered Usagi's mind. "Chibi-Chibi!" she suddenly realized, looking around. "Chibi-chibi!" she called again. The little girl was nowhere to be found. _Now what should we do. . ._If they were to go to their respective homes, someone was bound to notice they weren't their usual selves. As talented as Seiya was, he probably wouldn't be able to "play" Usagi well enough. But then again, her family weren't the most observable people in the world. Her father wouldn't probably realize she was acting strange, her mother would think she was coming down with a cold, and Shingo would just chalk up her weird attitude to her usual behavior. Usagi shuddered inwardly. She couldn't even imagine "playing" Seiya.An image crossed Usagi's mind briefly. She could see herself as Seiya, laughing confidently at something he said, or throwing the girls cheering on the bleachers at a football game a sly smile and a wink. Suddenly, Usagi shook her head and her hands flew to her cheeks. _Whoa wait. . .Why am I blushing?_"Oi, Odango."Usagi quickly turned to face Seiya. _Calm down,_ she thought as she took a deep breath. _Get used to seeing yourself._ "We should find a place to stay," Seiya said, clearing his throat.Usagi nodded. "So. . .where do you live?" Usagi asked."I think Yaten and Taiki will notice something wrong with me," Seiya replied. Usagi winced. _That's a bad look on me,_ Usagi thought as Seiya continued to look at her with a wry look. Just as she was about to open her mouth to tell Seiya to put a smile on _her_ face, Seiya spoke up again. "I think we should maybe rent a room somewhere until we can figure things out.""What?" Usagi wasn't sure she heard correctly. "Rent. . .a . . .room? What is that, something erotic?"Usagi got another lookthis time, of annoyance. "Fine." Usagi watched a smile crept onto her features. "I'll march into your house and proclaim that _Seiya_ is the love of my life and I can't live without him. Then, I'll try and get you father's permission to marry _Seiya_ before I reach my seventeenth""You wouldn't!" Usagi gasped. Then she shook her head. "My parents would never believe you," she replied confidently.Seiya shrugged. "Maybe not, but after I'm done with your house, I'm going to proclaim my love for _Seiya_ to the whole world."Usagi narrowed her eyes. "Fine." She looked over at her bag. "Demo Seiya, where are we going to stay? I have no money."Seiya winked at her. "I have a card," he replied. Then he gave her a funny look. "Err, I mean, _you_ have a card.""Where?"A sheepish look crossed "Seiya's" face. "In my wallet, right pocket." He laughed. "Looks like you're going to have to do a bit of acting. Try and pull it off correctly, will you?"Usagi laughed. She put her hands on her hips and stuck her lips out. "I"m Seiya Kou. I'm very handsome and I'm better than everyone." She watched as Seiya gave her another annoyed look."Hey""I can play sports very well and I'm an idol," Usagi continued, winking at Seiya. "There is nothing in the world that Seiya Kou can't fix!" She laughed as she watched Seiya grow even more annoyed. Suddenly, Seiya's expression changed from annoyance to amusement. "I can play you perfectly well, Seiya Kou!"Seiya shook his head and laughed. "You can try that if you want," he replied and stretched his arms. "As long as it gets us somewhere. Come on, lets" Suddenly, Seiya lost his balance and Usagi watched as "she" fell to the ground."How can you even walk around in this body," Seiya grumbled as he let Usagi help her up. Usagi was amazed at the strength that Seiya's body had, but the thought was pushed out of her mind as Seiya spoke again. "I feel like a klutz."Usagi smirked. "I'm fine," she replied. Seiya looked at her for a moment.He shook his head. "Let's go find a hotel. And by the waywipe that smirk off my face." _Later in the day. . ._"Are you sure you can do this?"Usagi nodded. "I can do this," she replied. _I am Seiya. How hard to would it be to play this guy?_. Then she bit her lip and gave a small wimper. "No wait, I don't know""Odango." Usagi felt small hands grip her arms gently. "You can do this." Usagi watched as a cocky expression appeared on _her_ face. "You played me so well earlier."Usagi felt herself smiling. "Thank you," she whispered. She nodded. "I can do this." When she got a nod back from Seiya, she turned away and walked into the hotel. As she walked to the front desk, her heart was pounding. _He believes in me. I should believe in myself._The man behind the front desk gave her a wide grin. "How may I help you today, sir?"_Thank goodness Seiya isn't much of a klutz_, Usagi thought. If she had been in her own body, she knew she would have already tripped a couple of times on the way to the front desk. Right before she reached the front desk, she turned back towards the door. Seiya had wandered in and sat on a couch. He gave her a thumbs-up sign and Usagi felt a feeling a confidence wash over her. She nodded and turned back around and walked towards the front desk. Clearing her throat, she started, "Yes, I'm Seiya Kou of the Three Lights and I would like to rent a hotel room."The man nodded. "Yes of course, Mr. Seiya. Did you have a particular room in mind?"Usagi unconsciously bit her lip and tried to think. "Err, any room will do," she replied, giving a nervous laugh.As the man typed away on the computer, Usagi turned around. She gave Seiya a nod and Seiya got up from his seat. The man's voice brought Usagi back to the desk. "I will need your credit card, sir.""My credit card?" Usagi wasn't sure if this was right. "Why?""Procedure, sir. Unless you will be paying with cash," the man replied.Usagi felt stupid. "Of course!" she said. She gave a sheepish laugh and handed the man a card from Seiya's wallet. Usagi bit her lip and put her hand on her head. _Augh. . ._ A minute later, the man handed the credit card back to her."Room 1025," the man said. He smiled gently to Usagi's right. "Ah, is this your girlfriend?"Usagi turned and saw Seiya standing next to her. "Yes I am," Seiya replied simply."No I am not!" Usagi yelled. The man gave her a funny look. "I mean, this _beautiful girl_ is not my girlfriend. We are just friends."The man gave her a smile. "Of course, Mr. Seiya." He handed Usagi a card. "This is your key. Do you need someone to bring your bags, sir?"Usagi shook her head. "We're fine, thank you." She grabbed Seiya by the arm and pulled him away."Ow, this is your body, remember?" Seiya pointed out, shaking from her grasp. "Why are we running off so fast?""Because someone might see you. . .I mean, someone might see _me_ in _your_ body," Usagi pointed out. The two got into the elevator and Usagi leaned back. "It really is a nice hotel, though," she said softly. "I had never been here before.""I like this hotel," Seiya replied. "They treat you like you're family here. Whatever you need they'll provide."Usagi gave him a wry look. "For the money that's paid. . ."Seiya shook his head. "It may be pricey here, but the service is excellent." The doors opened and the two walked down the hallway towards their room. "When Taiki, Yaten, and I stayed here, someone broke into our room and stole our luggage. The hotel did everything they could to get all the information we knew, and I believe it's because of their help that we found our things again."Usagi and Seiya stopped in front of the door to the hotel room. "Do you think something like that will happen again?" Usagi asked, worried.Seiya shrugged. "It was just a crazed fan that got into the room. Besides," he winked at Usagi, "I can be your bodyguard."Usagi blushed and quickly fumbled to take the card out of her pocket. "Of course, I might not be as strong being in your body. . ." Seiya continued as the two walked into the room."I'm pretty strong," Usagi argued, turning on the lights. She winced when she heard Seiya fall. She turned and helped Seiya up. "Of course, with the luck you have in my body, you might trip in front of the intruder and make him laugh.""Or I might trip on the intruder and knock him out," Seiya joked, brushing the sleeve of Usagi's school uniform. Usagi gave him a playful slap and looked around in awe."I love this room!" Usagi squealed. The hotel room was large. It was almost like a small studio, with a small living room area. Usagi's eyes fell on the area of the room separated from the main room by stands. Her eyes wandered back to the window. She walked over and looked out at the lights in the distance. She could see the lights of cars pass through the city and people walking down below, but she couldn't hear anything except for the soft hum of the air conditioner."Odango," Seiya spoke up, bringing Usagi out of her reverie, "we need to make a few phone calls." Usagi turned away from the window to Seiya. "Your parents are going to worry about where you are."Usagi nodded. "What about you? I mean, what should I tell Taiki-san and Yaten-kun?" Usagi's question was met with a frown."I actually hadn't thought about it," Seiya replied thoughtfully. He shrugged. "Just tell them not to worry about me and I'll be home when I can.""That's it?" Usagi asked. "Won't they ask where you are?""They will, but they know me well enough to not question," he replied. Usagi frowned. _What does he mean by that?_ "What would you like me tell your family, Odango?"Usagi bit her lip. _Maybe saying I was at Ami-chan's would work_. "Tell my mom I'm at Ami-chan's," she said. "We're having a sleepover at her house.""Anything else?"_I hope not._ Usagi shook her head and watched as Seiya walked over to the phone several feet away. He kept his back to Usagi as he picked up the phone. "What's your number, Odango?" Usagi gave him the number and watched as Seiya put the phone to his ear a few moments later. _I hope they don't worry too much._ Usagi had slept over Ami's house many times before, so the lie wasn't unbelievable. She walked back to the window.Suddenly, Usagi thought of something. _My locket!_ Her hand unconsciously flew to her chest. _Without it, I can't transform into Sailor Moon. . ._ She turned to look back at Seiya, who was giggling into the phone. _I can't just take it from him. He'll wonder why.__Or maybe I can make a quick grab for it._ Usagi bit her lip and clasped her hand. _It's my body anyway_, she thought with a huff. _Speaking of body. . ._ Usagi looked down at her hands. Seiya's hands were a lot softer than she thought it would be. Several hours had now passed, and she had adjusted to the way Seiya's body carried itself.Usagi was surprised at how she felt in a man's body. It was nothing like she expected. _Except for one big difference._ Usagi blushed. Even as close and she and Mamoru were, they had never done anything close to going all the way. They only had the occassional kiss and hug. A weird feeling came over her and she felt her face getting even hotter. _I wouldn't even darewould I?_Usagi could hear a heart-beat pounding in her ears as she looked down at her pants. She put her thumbs at the lining of the pants. _I wonder what_"What are you _doing_?"Usagi jumped a mile. Her face was burning as she looked at Seiya. Seiya met Usagi with a curious, yet amused look. "I. . .Iwas doing nothing!" Usagi huffed, embarrassed at the earlier thoughts that had crossed her mind."That didn't look like""Shut up!" Usagi stuttered. She took a breath and walked past Seiya towards the phone. "I'm going to call Taiki and Yaten now."_To be continued. . ._


End file.
